Café Virilité
by Moira-chan
Summary: Dès l'instant où ses amis décident de l'inviter "quelque part" pour fêter la fin des examens, Katsuki sent qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Et en effet... / KiriBaku, UA. Fic écrite pour Eikyuu no Utsukushi !


**Titre :** Café virilité  
 **Genres :** Humour, romance, truc tendancieux  
 **Rating :** T ( _largement_ mérité)  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Katsuki/Eijirou + Mina, Denki, Hanta, quelques autres  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de My Hero Academia appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi. Certains éléments sont inspirés d'une scène du shojo manga Mon histoire/Ore monogatari.

 **Résumé :** Dès l'instant où ses amis décident de l'inviter "quelque part" pour fêter la fin des examens, Katsuki sent qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Et en effet...

 **Note de l'auteur :**... /o/ Eikyuu no Utsukushi m'a demandé un KiriBaku. Du coup voilà le travail ! Encore joyeux anniversaire ! x3 (Non je ne commenterai pas cette histoire davantage, je vous laisse découvrir lolololol)

* * *

 **Café Virilité**

Que ce soit bien clair : dès _l'instant_ où la bande d'abrutis qui se prétendaient ses amis lui avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient « l'inviter quelque part » pour fêter sa réussite à leurs examens de fin d'année – que deux sur trois d'entre eux avaient évidemment ratés, _ha_ , ces crétins en puissance –, Katsuki avait deviné qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Quelque chose qui clochait. Une arnaque dans laquelle on essayait de l'embarquer et à laquelle il ne voulait définitivement pas prendre part.  
Il les avait suivis, pourtant. Mina, Hanta et Denki. Jusqu'au « super café » où ils avaient l'air de tant tenir à le traîner de gré ou de force. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait juste devant l'établissement en question et qu'il pouvait en lire l'enseigne…

 _Café des Hommes virils_.  
Putain, mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?!

Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, et la surprise l'immobilisa juste suffisamment longtemps pour que deux de ses « amis » (son cul que c'étaient des _amis_ , ouais) l'attrapent chacun par un bras et le guident jusqu'à l'intérieur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez être en train de foutre, espèces de- », commença-t-il sitôt qu'il remarqua qu'ils avaient passé la porte, son agacement plus qu'apparent – mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir. En effet, une voix forte et conviviale ne tarda pas à se faire entendre par-dessus les gloussements ridicules de Mina et des deux autres crétins.  
« Bonjour messieurs dames, soyez les bienvenus au Café des Hommes virils ! Je vous mets une table pour quatre ? »

Et si Katsuki était seulement capable de faire une erreur une fois dans sa vie, eh bien, cette erreur fut celle qu'il fit lorsqu'il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'homme qui venait de leur parler.

Arrêt sur image.  
Alors oui, autant l'annoncer tout de suite, il était gay. Homosexuel. Pédé. Pas le moins du monde intéressé par la gent féminine, quand bien même Denki s'efforçait au quotidien de lui vanter les qualités d'un corps aux courbes généreuses et d'une paire de seins volumineux – _plot twist_ , ça le faisait juste chier, et une fois sur deux Katsuki finissait par lui en coller une. Donc, il était gay et ses amis le savaient pertinemment ; mais de là à l'emmener dans un café spécialisé en fanservice masculin ? _Sérieusement ?  
_ Bon, il s'en était douté en apprenant le nom de l'établissement. Le _Café des Hommes virils_ , ça avait assez peu de chances d'être la gentille crêperie familiale du coin. Mais bon sang, ce type était- Musclé, d'accord, avec les bras nus du mec qui devait passer tout son temps libre à soulever des haltères à la salle de sport, mais aussi vêtu d'un petit tablier rose avec un cœur dessus, et lorsqu'il pivota sur ses talons pour les mener jusqu'à leur table Katsuki ne put s'empêcher de remarquer deux choses. D'une, il ne portait pas _l'ébauche_ d'un t-shirt sous ce tablier. Et de deux, ce short en jeans minuscule lui faisait un cul d'enfer. Ou plutôt, peut-être qu'il avait un cul d'enfer, et que ce short ne laissait juste rien à l'imagination ? _Rah, bordel !_

Ce n'était pas de l'embarras, parce que Katsuki Bakugou ne ressentait pas l'embarras, mais il passa une main moite sur son visage un peu tiède et détourna le regard de leur serveur.

« Ça te plaît, hein ? » lui souffla Mina, _cette peste_ , tout en se glissant dans son dos pour le pousser gentiment en direction de la table et éviter qu'il puisse l'atteindre pour la frapper trop facilement. D'une pierre deux coups, la garce. « J'étais sûre que tu allais a-do-rer. »

Elle gloussa à nouveau et cette fois-ci le jeune homme n'hésita pas à se retourner pour essayer de l'empoigner par la tignasse et potentiellement la secouer un bon coup ; mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, car ils arrivèrent bientôt à la table qu'on leur avait attribuée. Que _le serveur_ leur avait attribuée, en fait.  
Sans se gêner pour leur témoigner sa colère et son mécontentement, Katsuki consentit néanmoins à prendre place sur le banc du fond, le dos contre la fenêtre par laquelle on pouvait voir le doux soleil de l'après-midi illuminer les rues – puis Hanta s'assit à côté de lui, probablement parce que c'était celui que le blond avait le moins envie d'étriper aujourd'hui et que ses amis le sentaient, Mina juste en face, et Denki dans la diagonale.

Et le serveur à côté de la table. Enfin, il resta debout, mais juste à côté de leur table, jusqu'à pouvoir leur tendre à chacun une carte de l'établissement ; après quoi il partit mais Katsuki ne le suivit absolument pas du regard, aussi il ne le vit pas du tout se diriger vers la caisse pour dresser la facture d'autres clients.

« Bon sang, Katsuki, l'apostropha Hanta, hilare et gagnant du même coup une place dans la liste des gens que le blond rêvait d'étrangler, je sais qu'il est pas mal, mais t'aurais pu regarder son visage, quand même. »

Et pourquoi il perdrait du temps à regarder la tronche que ce mec avait quand il pouvait se rincer l'œil sur ce corps d'Apollon, au juste-  
C'est ce qu'il faillit répondre, mais il s'en empêcha de justesse ; et finalement il choisit l'option de balancer un coup de poing dans l'épaule du gringalet qui lui servait de pote avant de croiser les bras et de leur jeter à tous son regard meurtrier le plus efficace.

« Vous êtes une belle bande d'enculés, maugréa-t-il. J'espère que vous allez vous ramasser la gueule aux rattrapages.  
– Mais non, tu verras, la bouffe est bonne, répliqua Mina avec un large sourire. Et puis je suis sûre que ça te plaît au moins un peu, au fond de toi !  
– Parmi tous les serveurs, doit bien y en avoir un qui soit ton genre, non ? renchérit Denki, les mains croisées derrière la tête. C'est comme dans les maid cafés pour nous, y'en a toujours une qui-  
– Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que j'avais envie d'aller dans un putain de _maid café_ , au juste ?! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le silence se fasse autour de leur table, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde durant, et que tous ses présumés potes ouvrent de grands yeux un peu ébahis, un peu gênés. Ah, il avait réussi son effet. Bien fait pour leur gueule.

« Ben on s'est dit que… Comme les examens t'avaient stressé… »

… Merde, ils avaient l'air tout penauds, maintenant, cette bande d'ahuris.  
L'agacement remplaçant l'arrogance à son visage en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Katsuki tourna la tête et finit par hausser les épaules, mouvement d'humeur à l'appui. _Tsk_.

« Vous avez intérêt à me payer _tout_ ce que je commanderai, finit-il par concéder. Et je vous préviens, je vais bouffer comme quatre. »

Les réactions furent plus mitigées, cette fois-ci, entre Hanta et Mina qui acceptèrent avec un sourire plus ou moins forcé et Denki qui n'eut aucune honte à déplorer d'avance ses maigres économies que l'autre garçon avait effectivement prévu de lui faire dépenser aujourd'hui – _eh oui, plus de magazines pornos pour toi ce mois-ci, ducon_ – ; mais dans l'ensemble l'ambiance s'en retrouva tout de suite plus détendue, et c'était tout ce qui leur fallait. Avec un peu de chance, ils allaient même pouvoir passer un bon moment entre potes (comprendre : Katsuki allait peut-être même passer un _très bon moment_ à voir ses potes souffrir à l'idée du décès prochain de leur portefeuille tandis qu'il se goinfrait comme un porc juste pour leur pourrir la vie), et ce malgré la nature du café.  
Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut, jusqu'à ce que leur serveur revienne leur demander s'ils avaient fait leur choix et que ses yeux soient immédiatement attirés par ses biceps. Il fit tout de même l'effort de redresser légèrement la tête, cette fois-ci, histoire de jeter _aussi_ un coup d'œil à son visage – mais ce fut la connerie la plus monumentale du monde, en fin de compte, parce qu'il manqua de s'étouffer avec la bouffée d'air qu'il ne parvint pas à inspirer.

 _Putain_.  
Ce mec était super mal coiffé. Sérieusement, on aurait dit qu'il s'était douché avec un pot de gel, et la façon dont il avait dressé ses cheveux rouge pétant sur son crâne d'abruti était super ridicule – mais en dehors de ça…  
Il avait une petite cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil droit, un regard confiant mais incroyablement _sympa_ , et un sourire à en éblouir le soleil. Une foutue gueule d'ange par-dessus un corps de dieu du stade. Merde, c'était bien sa veine.

« Et vous, monsieur, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Katsuki ne reprit pleinement conscience que lorsque Hanta lui balança un léger coup de coude entre les côtes pour lui confirmer que c'était bien à lui que le serveur s'adressait, et même de là où il était il pouvait voir que les deux autres étaient morts de rire, évidemment ; mais bon sang, c'était quand même pas _normal_ , d'avoir _et_ la tronche de mannequin, _et_ les cuisses saillantes sous le jeans effet déchiré de ce putain de minishort-

« Un- Un café Chuck Norris. Et une coupe Schwarzenegger.  
– Ça marche ! Merci, je vous amène ça illico presto ! »

Nouveau sourire, accompagné d'un pouce levé, cette fois-ci – mais là où le jeune homme avait cru un instant qu'il aurait une ombre de répit, il s'était salement foutu le doigt dans l'œil, car ce sourire dévoila les dents de son serveur et _oh mon dieu_. Il avait les dents _pointues_. Toute une série de dents blanches, bien alignées, bien aiguisées comme celles d'un animal sauvage, et- pointues.  
 _Merde_.

« … Attends, Katsuki, lui souffla Mina en se penchant sur la table pour lui adresser la parole sitôt que l'employé du café se fut éloigné, me dis pas que tu as flashé sur ses _dents_? »

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de toutes les choses qu'il pourrait lui faire avec ces dents, oui, surtout.  
Et Katsuki se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut lorsque trois paires d'yeux un peu ahuris – mais pas _choqués_ , non plus, ils le connaissaient, malheureusement – se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement. Quelques secondes passèrent encore dans un silence presque gênant, puis ce fut Denki qui se dévoua pour reprendre la parole.

« Eeh, je sais pas trop, mec, fit-il avec l'air d'avoir longuement réfléchi à la question. Perso, j'aurais peur qu'il me la coupe en deux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
– Tu le laisserais pas s'en approcher, de toute façon, intervint judicieusement Hanta. T'es hétéro.  
– Ouais, Denki, ajouta Mina, parle pas de ce que tu connais pas ! Pas sûre que j'aurais envie d'embrasser un mec comme ça, cela dit… »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était pote avec des abrutis pareils, déjà ?  
Enfin, d'un côté, ça l'arrangeait, parce qu'il venait d'imaginer sa meilleure amie en train de rouler des pelles à son serveur et autant dire que la vision ne l'avait pas- Putain, il était déjà en train de penser à lui comme à _son_ serveur. Dans le sens, oui, il le servait, lui et ses potes, donc d'un côté c'était _son_ serveur, mais d'un autre c'était surtout _le leur_ , et il était décidément temps que Katsuki arrête de se faire des films avec des mecs qu'il venait de rencontrer et avec qui il avait à peine échangé trois mots (même si l'absence de dialogue ne l'avait jamais vraiment empêché d'arriver à ses fins avec les types qu'il rencontrait en boîte). Surtout quand il y avait un risque non nul pour que ceux-ci soient hétéros.  
… Même si _aucun_ mec résolument hétéro ne bosserait dans un endroit pareil. Enfin, un gars naïf qui se croyait encore tout à fait hétéro, peut-être – mais pour postuler ici, accepter de se balader en petit short moulant et tout ça, fallait au moins être un minimum intéressé par la rugosité des corps masculins et des muscles bandés, pas vrai ?

Et _non_ , il n'était pas en train d'essayer de se rassurer ou ce genre de connerie, merci bien. Katsuki Bakugou n'avait pas besoin d'être _rassuré_ – et puis quoi encore, hein ?! Il avait daigné honorer ce foutu café de sa présence parce que ses _amis_ avaient décidé de s'y rendre, et donc par pure bonté d'âme, point barre. Maintenant, il allait profiter de la bouffe, qui s'annonçait effectivement pas trop dégueulasse, sans doute commander tous les plats de la carte, histoire que la bande de crétins comprennent une bonne fois pour toutes qu'on ne se foutait _pas_ de sa gueule, et puis-

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne put se retenir d'écarquiller les yeux lorsque, soudain, un bras puissant déposa devant lui le café qu'il avait commandé. Immédiatement – mais sans pour autant décroiser les bras ou quitter sa position détendue sur son siège –, Katsuki redressa la tête, tourna les yeux ; et n'eut d'autre choix que de constater que leur serveur était revenu. Avec son grand sourire. Sa putain de belle gueule. Et ses muscles tendus tandis qu'il portait _deux_ plateaux, sur le même bras, avec un équilibre absolument naturel et l'aisance du type pour qui ça ne pesait rien.

« Et un Chuck Norris pour monsieur ! » s'exclama le serveur, l'air fier de lui. Puis il attrapa une belle coupe de glace, joliment présentée, et la plaça à son tour devant le blond. « Et voilà la Schwarzenegger. Bon appétit ! »

Malheureusement, le jeune homme peinait à trouver quoi que ce soit plus appétissant que la clavicule dont il apercevait les contours sous le tablier rose bonbon, et il était occupé à imaginer le caramel chaud couler le long de son torse mat plutôt que sur ses boules de glace vanille lorsque la voix de Denki attira son attention.

« Hé, psst, Katsuki, lui souffla-t-il, hilare. Ferme la bouche ! »

 _Quoi ?!  
_ Moins d'un quart de seconde plus tard, Katsuki le fusillait du regard. Cet enfoiré avait de la chance d'être assis en diagonale de lui, parce que sinon, il n'aurait pas donné cher de ses jambes sous la table – il en colla une à Hanta qui se retenait de rire, pour la peine, et s'enfonça encore davantage sur la banquette où il était installé.  
Ce qui le plaça aux premières loges, en fait. Pour apercevoir – ok, non, _mater_ – le beau serveur verser l'intégralité de la canette de soda que Mina avait commandée dans un grand verre avec dextérité, puis redresser ladite canette et…  
La compresser. Entre ses deux paumes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un petit tas d'aluminium nettement plié. _Bordel_.

« … Wow, d'accord, j'avoue que c'était chaud, commenta Mina, suivant elle aussi le serveur des yeux une fois qu'il se fut raisonnablement éloigné de leur table. Vous croyez qu'il le fait à chaque fois que quelqu'un commande un truc en canette ?  
– Si c'est ça, faut qu'on prenne tous un coca après ! répondit Denki du tac-au-tac, un putain de sourire de crétin toujours scotché au visage. Je suis sûr que Katsuki va kiffer ! »

… Ok, cette fois-ci, cet enfoiré pouvait dire adieu à ses jambes. Et tant pis s'il devait massacrer celles des deux autres crétins au passage, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter avant d'avoir _au moins_ imprimé l'empreinte de sa chaussure dans ses tibias.

Malheureusement, Katsuki n'était pas au bout de ses peines ; car si Denki eut la décence de fermer sa gueule, une fois qu'il eut fini de geindre comme une truie que le blond lui avait fait mal – oh, le pauvre chéri ! _C'était le but, connard_ –, Mina, elle, continua de s'en donner à cœur joie. Elle lui laissa cinq minutes pour manger sa coupe de glace en silence, et puis elle rappela le serveur pour commander un deuxième soda, commenta ouvertement la façon dont il _détruisait_ purement et simplement la canette, cette fois-ci – et puis elle le complimenta sur ses muscles, ce à quoi le serveur répondit en éclatant de rire, et…

« Héhé, merci ! s'exclama-t-il, toujours stupidement sexy dans son petit short débile, avec ce sourire toujours stupidement agaçant qui faisait faire des loopings à l'estomac de Katsuki. Mes muscles, c'est ma fierté ! Après tout, y'a quoi de plus viril, hein ? »

Et c'est qu'il était content de lui, en plus, apparemment. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'air con. Katsuki n'en revenait pas : beau gosse, incroyablement beau gosse, avec un cul à le tenir éveillé pendant les trois nuits qui suivraient, et visiblement bête à en crever. Il était pratiquement certain que ce n'était _pas_ censé lui faire autant d'effet.  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir bien longtemps, cela dit, car tout en parlant le serveur eut la bonne idée de lever un bras pour contracter ses biceps – et pendant que Mina applaudissait, Katsuki, lui, perdait le fil de la conversation. Enfin non, quand même pas, il savait encore _très bien_ où il se trouvait et tout ça, mais… ces muscles, bon sang…

Il n'allait pas s'en sortir vivant.  
Non.  
La bande de trous du cul qui se prétendaient ses potes n'allaient pas s'en sortir vivants. Parce qu'il allait les étriper. C'est la conclusion on ne peut plus naturelle et logique à laquelle il arriva, en fait, lorsqu'au bout d'une heure et demie passée dans ce café ils n'avaient toujours pas fini de le faire chier à chaque fois qu'ils le surprenaient à reluquer un peu leur beau serveur ; et à dire vrai il était sur le point d'exploser, parce que bordel ce qu'ils étaient chiants, et en même temps _bordel_ ce que ce mec était-  
Enfin, le point positif, c'était qu'avec ça, Katsuki avait de quoi passer de très bonnes soirées pendant _au moins_ trois semaines. Mais y'avait vraiment que les abrutis pour essayer de trouver du positif à ce genre de situations, aussi il ne s'attarda pas dessus – et une fois qu'il eut enfin terminé de goûter absolument tous les plats qui figuraient à la carte du café, ils demandèrent l'addition.

« Et voilà pour vous, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ! » leur lança leur serveur en la leur amenant, juste avant que le visage de Denki ne se décompose lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il allait bel et bien devoir dire adieu à toutes ses revues pornos du mois – mais c'était bien fait pour sa gueule d'imbécile.

Et puis, sans que personne ne s'y attende, le serveur perdit soudain son sourire au profit d'un sourcil froncé d'inquiétude et se tourna vers Katsuki, qui manqua d'écarquiller les yeux lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Hm ? fit-il, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser paraître dans sa voix l'ombre des dizaines de milliers de trucs qu'il crevait d'envie de faire à ce mec.  
– Heu… N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce qui vous a pas plu, aussi ! s'exclama alors le serveur, l'air soudain un peu mal à l'aise. J'ai vu que vous aviez testé pratiquement toute la carte, mais… »

Il y eut une seconde de silence.  
Une seconde durant laquelle Katsuki garda les yeux rivés dans le rouge captivant des iris de son serveur, et ça aurait été parfait si Mina avait eu la bonne idée de se la coincer – malheureusement, et c'était quelque chose que le blond allait bien devoir accepter un jour, ses potes n'avaient _jamais_ de bonnes idées.

« Oh, vous en faites pas ! répondit-elle, se retenant de pouffer de façon tout sauf discrète. Il a adoré ! De nous tous, c'est sûrement celui qui s'est le plus éclaté, il est juste trop tsundere pour- »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Katsuki décide, d'un commun accord avec lui-même, de _tous_ leur péter la gueule.

* * *

Bon.  
Dans sa grande clémence, il avait consenti à leur laisser la vie sauve, plus ou moins – et surtout il s'était bien délecté de la souffrance à leur visage en les voyant partager en trois le montant de l'addition. Après ça ils avaient ramassé leurs affaires, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la sortie, et puis les trois tocards avaient quitté l'établissement…

« Ah ! Attendez ! »

… mais une voix avait stoppé Katsuki dans son élan, et pas n'importe quelle voix, oh non. La voix de leur serveur. De _son_ serveur.  
Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme s'était retourné – et il s'était retrouvé face à cet Apollon des temps modernes, toujours dans son uniforme aussi ridicule qu'excitant, qui lui tendait d'une main une petite carte, coincée entre deux doigts épais et puissants.

« Je sais que je devrais pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, mais… Vous aviez pas l'air de vous éclater des masses, tout à l'heure, alors ça me ferait plaisir si vous acceptiez ça ! »

L'espace d'un instant, le blond l'avait regardé sans comprendre. Alors, le mec avait ajouté, avec son sourire de héros de comics, un pouce levé pour faire bonne mesure :

« J'espère qu'on vous reverra ! »

Et évidemment, Katsuki avait compris _j'espère qu'on_ _ **se**_ _reverra_.

Dans la pratique, ce n'était probablement pas ce qu'avait voulu dire son serveur, parce que le bout de carton qu'il lui avait filé n'était en fait qu'un putain de bon de réduction, et il aurait toujours envie de se frapper la gueule contre une table en se rappelant qu'il avait, connement, espéré trouver le numéro de portable du rouquin au dos.  
Il avait beau avoir tout l'argent dont il avait besoin, cela dit, ça aurait été du gâchis que de ne pas se servir de ce foutu bon ; et plus il passait devant le tableau de liège où il l'avait épinglé, jour après jour, plus ça l'agaçait, d'y voir le logo à la con du _Café des Hommes virils_ , avec ses petits bras musclés dessinés d'un côté et de l'autre du nom du truc. Alors, au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme finit par décider qu'il en avait ras la casquette, et-

Que ce soit clair : il n'y alla _pas_ avec Mina, ou Denki, ou Hanta, ou aucune composition d'éléments de ce groupe d'enfoirés. Les abrutis dans leur genre, il avait donné, merci. Il les connaissait, il _savait_ qu'ils trouveraient moyen de dire ou de faire une connerie ou plusieurs – alors non, c'était clair, il ne refoutrait plus jamais les pieds là-bas avec eux. Avec quelqu'un d'autre, en revanche…  
Le choix fut difficile, parce qu'il avait _plein_ de larbins à traîner avec lui dans les endroits où il avait la flemme d'aller tout seul, évidemment, mais une fois oubliés les crétins avec lesquels il passait (allez savoir pourquoi) le plus clair de son temps, la logique voulait que cela retombe sur... _Ahem_.

Confortablement installé sur la banquette du _Café des Hommes virils_ , Katsuki fronça les sourcils et dévisagea le type assis en face de lui. Il n'était pas sûr que l'idée ait été si brillante que ça, tout compte fait.

« Heu… C'est très gentil à toi de m'inviter, Kacchan, mais je t'avoue que je suis un peu mal à l'aise… T-Tu sais que j'ai déjà un petit ami…  
– La ferme, Deku. »

Bordel, pourquoi fallait-il que son meilleur ami d'enfance soit aussi inutile ?!

Oui, il savait qu'il avait un mec, à tout hasard parce qu'il aurait fallu être _putain d'aveugle_ pour ne pas remarquer les regards langoureux que ces deux débiles se jetaient sitôt qu'ils se retrouvaient vaguement dans la même pièce, mais ce simple souvenir lui donnait envie de rendre son petit-déjeuner et en toute franchise, ce connard de Double Face était la dernière personne à laquelle il avait envie de penser aujourd'hui. En fait, quand bien même il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, il n'avait pas envie de penser à grand-chose, si ce n'est au cul magnifique du serveur de la dernière fois et à ses épaules larges sous son tablier-  
Seulement, ce n'était pas lui qui les avait accueillis cette fois-ci. Et ce n'était pas la chiffe molle – oui, bon, d'accord, il était musclé aussi, mais c'était pas pareil ! – d'aujourd'hui qui allait pouvoir rivaliser avec l'autre dieu du stade, d'où l'humeur massacrante du blond.

« C'est drôle, reprit Deku qui n'avait visiblement pas reçu le message, tous les plats ont des noms de personnages virils… Enfin, j'imagine que ça participe au thème de l'établissement… »

 _Bravo, Sherlock_. Franchement, parfois, Katsuki se demandait ce qui le retenait de lui arracher la tête – mais dans le cas présent, c'était sans doute le fait qu'il était trop occupé à chercher son serveur pour s'occuper de ça. Non, pas celui de cette fois, _son_ serveur. Est-ce qu'il travaillait seulement aujourd'hui ? Merde, si ça se trouve, c'était son jour de congé-  
… Ou pas. Parce que Katsuki venait de l'apercevoir, sortant des cuisines avec un plateau dans chaque main, toujours aussi mal coiffé, l'air toujours aussi amical, lui-même en général toujours aussi terriblement sexy – et avant même que le blond n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de hausser les sourcils, surpris, leurs regards se croisèrent et le visage de ce mec s'éclaira.

Lui assénant un sourire qui envoya valdinguer son cœur il ne savait trop où dans sa poitrine, le serveur lui fit signe d'attendre un instant, se hâta d'amener aux autres clients ce qu'ils avaient commandé (de loin, le jeune homme le vit réitérer le coup de la canette, et _bon sang_ c'était du foutage de gueule que ça lui fasse encore autant d'effet) ; puis il leur souhaita une bonne dégustation ou une connerie du genre et s'approcha à grandes enjambées de la table où étaient installés Deku et lui.

« Vous êtes revenu ! s'exclama-t-il, sitôt qu'il fut suffisamment près d'eux, les poings sur les hanches. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Je suppose qu'un de mes collègues s'occupe déjà de vous ? »

Oh, comme Katsuki avait envie de répondre _non_. (Enfin. D'accord, plutôt _et si tu t'occupais de moi dans les règles de l'art, beau gosse_. Mais ça, il n'avait pas l'intention de le dire à voix haute.) Malheureusement, c'était bien l'autre type qui gérait leur table, et _bien sûr_ que l'empaffé qui lui servait de meilleur ami dut _absolument_ perdre une occasion de se taire et l'en informer.  
Putain, pour un peu, le blond l'aurait explosé au milieu du café – Deku ne dut son salut qu'au fait que sa déclaration permit au beau morceau de s'éloigner de leur table, et autant Katsuki détestait l'idée qu'il s'en aille, autant _bon sang_ , il appréciait la vue lorsqu'il leur tournait le dos. Avec ses omoplates puissantes et la peau nue de ses épaules. Avec ses cuisses musclées sous les bords à effet déchiré de son petit short. Et surtout avec son-

… Bordel, c'était vraiment tant lui demander que ça, que de fermer un peu sa gueule, à Deku ?! Parce qu'il avait rien trouvé de mieux à foutre que de se mettre à marmonner tout seul, cet abruti – on s'entendait même plus réfléchir, sérieux !

« D'accord, je comprends beaucoup mieux pourquoi Kacchan tenait tant à venir dans ce café… Mais en même temps, le premier n'a pas eu l'air de lui faire quoi que ce soit, alors est-ce que le deuxième serait plus son genre ? Pourtant, ils ont pratiquement la même silhouette, alors ça signifie que… »

Okay. D'accord. Ça y est, Katsuki se rappelait pourquoi il ne faisait pratiquement jamais rien avec lui, d'habitude : ce mec lui tapait _tellement_ sur les nerfs.  
Et pour sa gouverne, son serveur et l'autre espèce de truc n'avaient pas _du tout_ la même silhouette, c'était juste évident que le rouquin était beaucoup mieux bâti et qu'il avait beaucoup plus de force et que son cul serait trente fois plus agréable à prendre en main et que-

Enfin, il imaginait que Deku ne pouvait pas ne serait-ce que se douter de tout ça, vu la carrure de dégonflé que se payait son Double Face. Avec un gars pareil, il savait pas ce que c'était que de pouvoir tâter un _vrai_ biceps ou caresser de _vrais_ abdos, c'était clair.  
Alors Katsuki lui lança un sourire moqueur et Deku lui répondit de la gueule de celui qui ne captait rien à rien, un air qui lui allait à merveille.

* * *

Au final, donc, l'heure et demie qu'ils passèrent au _Café des Hommes virils_ s'avéra bien moins agaçante que ce que le jeune homme n'aurait cru de prime abord. Une fois qu'ils eurent reçu leur commande respective, il dégusta ses gaufres façon The Rock en ignorant peu ou prou ce que racontait son ami d'enfance, qu'il gratifia de temps à autre d'un hochement de tête ou d'un _hm_ évocateur ; et pendant ce temps il suivit son serveur du regard. (Non, toujours pas celui qui les servait aujourd'hui – oui, toujours celui avec le sourire extra bright et le cul d'enfer.) Il le vit ramasser les assiettes et couverts sales d'une autre table, les ramener en cuisines ; ressortir des cuisines avec de nouvelles commandes, empilées sur un seul de ses bras, probablement tenues en équilibre par ses muscles saillants ; se balader dans la salle, passer devant leur table, se pencher pour essuyer une autre table (un moment que Katsuki savoura tout particulièrement), imprimer une addition à la caisse…  
Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et évidemment, ce fut Deku qui précipita celle de leur après-midi, quand il lui annonça qu'il devait le laisser parce qu'il avait rendez-vous au cinéma avec son imbécile de petit ami.

 _Ha_. _Au cinéma_.  
Ouais, aucun problème, il emmènerait le dieu du stade au cinéma, s'il le laissait le tripoter un peu pendant la séance.

Au lieu de ça, cela dit, il se contenta de soupirer, l'air renfrogné, et de se forcer à hocher la tête.

Il paya l'addition, sans oublier de donner son foutu bon de réduction au serveur (parce que oui, même s'il se fichait pas mal de celui-là, 10% de réduction, c'était 10% de réduction, merci bien), et puis son ami d'enfance et lui ramassèrent leurs affaires et prirent la direction de la sortie. Tandis que Deku lui tenait la porte ouverte, Katsuki s'arrêta dans l'entrée et parcourut une dernière fois du regard l'intérieur du café – et _non_ , c'était pas qu'il attendait particulièrement que son prince de l'Olympe vienne lui parler, simplement que…  
Quelques tables plus loin, le rouquin en question releva soudain la tête, leur regard se croisa, et le cœur du jeune homme s'arrêta. 'fin, il s'arrêta moins d'une seconde, okay, avant de repartir tout à fait normalement, et d'ailleurs quand l'Apollon s'approcha à nouveau de lui il ne feignit pas la _moindre_ quinte de toux pour dissimuler son embarras et son débile d'organe vital ne tambourinait pas du tout dans sa poitrine. Vos gueules.

« Hey ! lui lança l'autre, avec son sourire de démarcheur en dentifrice et sa tête de pioche. Encore merci d'avoir donné une deuxième chance à notre établissement ! J'espère que vous avez passé un chouette moment, cette fois-ci. »

Katsuki ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à dévisager l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.  
Comment ça, il l'avait bien assez dévisagé pour tenir au moins deux mois ?! Déjà, _non_ , et ensuite, c'était pas ça le but ! Pas cette fois ! Mais ce mec… Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il devait avoir quoi, la vingtaine ? Il était sûrement majeur, pour pouvoir bosser dans un café pareil ; mais à coup sûr il n'avait pas vingt-cinq ans.

« … Tu », le corrigea alors le blond, tâchant de prendre l'air aussi blasé que possible. Puis, voyant que l'abruti avait l'air de ne rien y piger, il fronça les sourcils et ajouta : « Vous pouvez me dire _tu_. On a genre le même âge. »

Lui-même fêterait son vingt-quatrième anniversaire en avril – et putain, d'ailleurs, si y'avait une chance pour qu'il se retrouve avec un morceau pareil sur la table en guise de gâteau, il dirait clairement pas non, y compris au supplément crème fouettée. _Mais bref_.  
En face de lui, son serveur écarquilla les yeux, un peu surpris, et le gratifia d'un sourire tellement éclatant que Katsuki se demanda un instant s'il allait pas lui niquer la rétine.

« Ça marche ! s'exclama-t-il, visiblement super content d'accepter sa proposition. Dans ce cas, tu peux faire pareil, et tu peux m'appeler Eijirou, aussi ! »

Abasourdi, le blond mit une seconde à répondre.  
 _Eijirou_.  
Putain, le dieu du stade avait un prénom, et il s'appelait _Eijirou_. Du genre, qui s'abrégeait facile en _Eiji_ , ou _Ei_. Et ça allait _enfin_ lui faire quelques syllabes à murmurer en boucle lorsque- _ahem_.

« … Katsuki, se présenta-t-il donc, en retour. Moi, c'est Katsuki. »

Et puis son serveur- non, _Eijirou_ fit passer d'un bras à un autre le plateau qu'il tenait encore, comme si c'était le truc le plus facile du monde, et lui tendit la main qu'il avait ainsi libérée. Alors le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa main, puis à sa tronche, puis à sa main encore, avec ses doigts épais, et il s'en empara pour la serrer rapidement.  
 _Bordel_ , sa paume était chaude et sa peau était rêche et sa poigne était _puissante_.

« Enchanté, Katsuki ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de devenir pote avec des mecs qui se rendent compte à quel point la virilité, c'est important ! »

Heu… ouais. Ouais, dans un sens, on pouvait dire que ce qui intéressait autant Katsuki ici, c'était la virilité ; mais surtout celle qui se traduisait par un certain petit cul musclé et une belle paire de cuisses.  
Ceci étant dit, ce mec était définitivement un abruti fini, et l'autre garçon finit par lui lâcher la main en lui haussant les épaules, son visage revenu à l'air renfrogné qui constituait son expression par défaut. Notamment parce que bon sang, ce mec était tellement, _tellement_ débile.

« Enfin, en tout cas, j'espère que tu reviendras ! poursuivit Eijirou, toujours aussi naturel et putain de magnifique dans sa connerie. T'es tellement viril, toi aussi, je peux pas m'empêcher de te trouver super à ta place parmi nous ! Tu pourrais même te faire engager sans problème ! Alors franchement, si tu cherches du boulot, un de ces quatre… »

… Pardon ?  
L'espace d'un instant, Katsuki sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller un peu et voulut lui répondre – mais avant qu'il n'en ait eu l'occasion, cet enfoiré de Deku lui tapota sur l'épaule pour lui rappeler qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille, et le temps qu'il l'envoie se faire foutre et pivote à nouveau sur ses talons, Eijirou était retourné s'occuper de ses tables.  
 _Merde_.  
Mais attends une minute, se dit-il lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'éloigner de l'établissement, lui les mains dans les poches et Deku qui faisait ses trucs de Deku en marge de son univers. Il rêvait, ou l'espèce d'Apollon sur lequel il craquait complètement depuis sa première visite lui avait proposé de venir bosser avec lui ?!

* * *

C'était une connerie, se répéta-t-il, pour la trente-sixième fois de la journée.  
Il avait des cours à la fac, des devoirs à rendre régulièrement, et pas particulièrement besoin d'argent. En plus, il n'avait pas la moindre expérience dans le domaine, il avait envie d'exploser ses interlocuteurs dans la plupart de ses interactions sociales, et c'était hors de question qu'il porte ce genre de… trucs. Et si la bande d'enculés qui se prétendaient ses potes l'apprenaient…  
Putain, c'était définitivement une connerie.

* * *

Dans le petit local qui servait de vestiaire au personnel, ce matin-là, Eijirou attacha le tablier dans son dos en un geste parfait par l'habitude et passa une dernière fois les mains dans ses cheveux, dont il vérifia la coiffure face au petit miroir à leur disposition. Puis, constatant que tout était en ordre, il esquissa un sourire à l'attention de son reflet et serra un poing.

« Yosh ! s'exclama-t-il, pour lui-même. C'est parti ! »

Fier de lui, il passa la porte du local et s'apprêta à prendre son poste. C'était encore une bonne journée qui s'annonçait : la veille, ils avaient fait un super chiffre, et l'avant-veille, sa patronne lui avait même accordé un bonus pour sa motivation et sa bonne humeur « contagieuse », d'après elle… Et en même temps, il adorait ce job – alors tout cela n'avait fait que le mettre de meilleure humeur encore.  
Oui, décidément, bosser au _Café des Hommes virils_ , c'était ce qu'il aimait faire le plus au monde, et pas uniquement parce qu'ici, on appréciait le temps qu'il passait à entretenir sa musculature après ses heures. Contrairement aux autres établissements où il avait travaillé avant, ici, l'équipe était soudée, les chefs étaient sympas, et la clientèle était super – qu'il s'agisse des filles qui rougissaient jusqu'aux oreilles ou applaudissaient lorsqu'on leur faisait le coup de la canette, ou des gars avec lesquels il avait souvent l'occasion de discuter de leurs techniques d'entraînement respectives. En fait, songea-t-il, passant une main sur son visage pour en chasser la chaleur qui le prenait soudain, ça aurait même été le job parfait si…

« Ah, Eijirou ! »

Il tourna la tête vers la caisse. C'était Ochaco, l'une des assistantes au management ; un sacré petit bout de bonne femme, elle. Mignonne et sympa comme pas deux, mais tout à fait capable de vous casser les deux bras si vous la mettiez au défi d'essayer. Elle avait pas fait douze ans de boxe thaï pour rien, c'était sûr.

« On a un nouveau qui commence aujourd'hui, poursuivit-elle, de sa petite voix agréable. Je peux compter sur toi pour lui faire faire le tour des bases ?  
– Ouais, bien sûr ! répondit-il sans hésiter, un pouce levé dans sa direction. Je commence la mise en place, envoie-le moi dès qu'il est changé ! »

Puis il administra quelques petites claques à ses joues et décida de se reprendre. Se laisser déconcentrer au boulot par ce genre de trucs, c'était pas viril du tout, de toute manière – et comment pourrait-il prétendre être un bon serveur de ce café s'il ne se montrait pas à la hauteur de son enseigne, hein ?  
Remis d'aplomb, il attrapa une série de couverts et entreprit d'aller mettre les tables qui n'étaient pas encore prêtes, en commençant par celles du fond, près de la grande fenêtre. Aujourd'hui encore, il fallait qu'il déchire tout ; il pouvait pas se permettre de tirer une tête d'enterrement devant le petit nouveau, quand même ! Il fallait qu'il lui donne envie de-

« Heu… Hey. »

Immédiatement, Eijirou s'arrêta dans sa mise en place et pivota sur ses talons, pour avoir la confirmation que la voix qu'il venait d'entendre appartenait bien à-  
Mais _oh_. Dans le sens, oh, bon sang, c'était bien _lui_. Ce client hyper viril et magnifique qui était venu deux fois et qu'Eijirou n'avait pratiquement pas réussi à lâcher du regard les deux fois, parce que la façon dont ses débardeurs serrés mettaient en valeur chacun des muscles de son torse et de ses épaules et de ses bras n'avait pas arrêté de lui mettre l'eau à a bouche ; ce même client qui lui avait donné son nom, la dernière fois, qui lui avait serré la main en l'autorisant à le tutoyer, et qu'ensuite il n'avait plus revu pendant trois semaines-

 _Katsuki_.  
Avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille, son visage dénué de toute imperfection, ses sourcils froncés, la définition même de la virilité dans un dictionnaire, et plus que chaud bouillant dans l'uniforme imposé par l'établissement. _Ouah_.

Eijirou sentit son visage s'éclairer et lui offrit le sourire un sourire aussi large que sincère et heureux.

« Hey, Katsuki ! s'exclama-t-il. J'en reviens pas, tu as décidé de postuler, finalement ? C'est génial ! La tenue te va trop bien ! »

Il l'avait dit en toute sincérité, mais l'autre garçon fronça encore plus les sourcils, serra un poing, passa l'autre main dans sa tignasse et lui jeta un regard assassin.

« Bon, ça va, te fous pas de ma gueule ! grogna-t-il. Et grouille-toi de me montrer comment ça marche, ces conneries, qu'on en finisse ! »

Mais…  
Eijirou cligna des yeux. Bien, chef, il allait se dépêcher de tout lui apprendre, et plus vite que ça – mais d'abord, c'était lui ou bien son nouveau collègue _rougissait_? Enfin, peut-être pas rouge-rouge, mais ses joues étaient un peu roses, il lui semblait, et…  
Bon sang, ça faisait trop d'informations à digérer d'un seul coup, et une nuée de petits papillons fous se disputaient dans son estomac. Non seulement il allait vraiment travailler avec ce beau mec, à partir de là tout de suite, mais en plus il était carrément canon avec le tablier _et ce short_ , mon dieu ce short, et en plus de tout ça, le côté grognon car trop embarrassé par l'uniforme… Il allait le tuer. C'était ça, Eijirou allait mourir, là, aujourd'hui, et il ne s'en plaindrait même pas parce que ce serait sûrement l'image de Katsuki qu'il verrait une fois arrivé au paradis.

Enfin. Pour l'heure, il fallait qu'il lui enseigne rapidos les rudiments du métier, tout de même – alors il tâcha de se reprendre, bien que l'excitation étire encore les coins de ses lèvres, et il leva un pouce dans sa direction.

« Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Alors tu vois, pour commencer, en arrivant le matin, on s'occupe de la mise en place… »

Après quoi il passa en revue les différentes étapes auxquelles il était nécessaire de prêter attention.  
Puis, tout au long des heures qui suivirent, ce que signifiaient les intitulés de la carte ; la façon dont se déroulait le service ; quelques petits coups de main qu'il pouvait donner en cuisine, ainsi que comment préparer certains desserts ; et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il réalisa que non seulement Katsuki avait tout d'une réincarnation du grand dieu des mâles alphas dans une enveloppe de chair _parfaite_ , mais en plus il était intelligent. Et attentif. Et il apprenait vite, et il ne faisait jamais la même erreur deux fois, et d'ailleurs il ne faisait pratiquement pas d'erreur – sans oublier qu'il était doué en cuisine, apparemment, y compris pour le dressage.  
Bon, il semblait avoir un peu plus de peine à assurer le service en salle, sans doute parce qu'il n'était toujours pas bien à l'aise dans l'uniforme ; mais il s'y ferait, et puis l'air mi-énervé mi-embarrassé qu'il jetait aux clients dont il prenait la commande avait l'air de faire son petit effet… En tout cas, contre Eijirou, c'était à classer dans la rubrique « super efficace. »

Sérieusement, travailler avec Katsuki, c'était le pied.  
C'est ce qu'il ne tarda pas à se dire, en arrivant le matin pour se changer à côté de lui dans les vestiaires – même si le blond ne venait pas tous les jours parce qu'il faisait de l'économie à l'université, à ce qu'il lui avait raconté, les rares moments où Eijirou avait l'occasion de tourner discrètement la tête pour apercevoir ses abdos ou les muscles de son fessier valaient leur pesant d'or – ; en le voyant s'efforcer de dissimuler son embarras lorsqu'il enfilait son tablier rose ; ou encore en prenant les plats qu'il lui tendait depuis la cuisine, en l'observant détruire les canettes des clients en criant _crève, sale merde !_ , en suivant du regard ses cuisses lorsqu'elles se mouvaient dans son short d'uniforme.

Et puis, ils s'entendaient bien ! Plusieurs fois, durant la formation du blond, ils eurent l'occasion de discuter et Eijirou le trouva à la fois sympa, marrant, sincère et attachant – alors même une fois sa période d'essai terminée, ils continuèrent à passer leurs pauses ensemble. D'aller manger ensemble à midi, de temps à autre. De rester après la fermeture, aussi, le temps d'aller au bout d'un sujet de discussion avant de se séparer. Alors, forcément…

Un après-midi, tandis qu'il ramenait des assiettes sales en cuisine, Eijirou osa un regard dans sa direction et se sentit rougir en l'apercevant de dos, les omoplates nues et le reste du corps- _ouah_. Il ne fallait pas qu'il baisse trop les yeux, sinon il aurait de la peine à terminer sa journée.  
Mais quelque part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander… s'il n'aurait pas une chance, quelque part. S'il n'était pas envisageable, peut-être, juste peut-être, que l'autre homme l'apprécie autant qu'il se sentait craquer pour lui un peu plus à chaque jour qui passait ; qu'il ait envie de lui autant que lui le désirait à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit ; et même, qu'il partage ne serait-ce qu'un petit pourcentage de ses sentiments, ça suffirait-

Soudain, un bruit de vaisselle brisée l'arracha à ses pensées et il cligna des yeux. Mince, quelqu'un avait fait tomber un truc ?  
Rapidement, il parcourut la salle du regard – et manqua de lâcher ses propres assiettes lorsqu'il remarqua les débris de céramique aux pieds d'un Katsuki qui avait l'air… proprement rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, et plus hors de lui qu'Eijirou ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Ah ! Alors c'était là que tu te planquais !  
– Ouah, Katsuki, j'y crois pas ! Espèce de petit cachotier !  
– Eh bah, t'aurais pu nous mettre au courant, mec ! On est tes potes, quand même ! »

Dans l'entrée se tenaient les trois jeunes gens – une fille, deux garçons – avec qui il était venu la toute première fois, ses… amis. Apparemment. Eijirou disait « apparemment » parce que Katsuki n'avait clairement pas l'air content de les voir, à vrai dire ; et autant il avait un peu parlé à son collègue de ces trois-là, qui s'appelaient… Mina, Hanta et Denki, s'il se rappelait bien, autant maintenant il lui semblait évident qu'il ne leur avait jamais touché deux mots au sujet du poste qu'il occupait au _Café des Hommes virils_.  
Il ne savait trop comment, cela dit, le blond semblait réussir à garder un semblant de sang-froid. L'air menaçant, les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées, il parvint à s'approcher des clients récemment arrivés et à leur grogner quelque chose, sans doute pour leur désigner une table où s'installer ; puis il prit le chemin du comptoir, derrière lequel se trouvait la balayette, et Eijirou l'entendit marmonner _qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre_ lorsqu'il le dépassa.

« Heu… Katsuki, osa-t-il donc, jetant à l'autre homme un regard un peu inquiet. Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?  
– Nan, laisse, répondit toutefois l'interpellé, toujours aussi en colère. Ils sont venus pour se foutre de ma gueule, c'est ça ? Eh bien je vais leur montrer ce que ça fait ! Je vais m'arranger pour qu'ils commandent toute la carte et qu'ils se ruinent en pourboires, ces trous du cul ! »

… Okay.  
Non, sérieusement, c'était surprenant, mais maintenant qu'Eijirou y réfléchissait, c'était super viril, comme attitude ! Refuser de se laisser faire par l'adversité, et riposter plus intelligemment encore ! En forçant son ennemi à faire quelque chose d'utile !  
Encore une fois, Katsuki l'impressionnait, et le jeune homme sentait son cœur s'emballer un peu dans sa poitrine – et malgré tout il ne pouvait empêcher l'inquiétude qui bloquait juste un peu la circulation de l'air dans sa trachée. Il espérait quand même que ces trois-là n'en feraient pas trop voir de toutes les couleurs à Katsuki…

Quand bien même il savait pertinemment que son collègue était un homme, un vrai, et un dur avec ça, il ne put résister à l'envie de tendre l'oreille sitôt qu'il passa à proximité de la table où ses trouvaient ses trois potes, après ça. Et malheureusement, ça ne sentait pas très bon pour le blond : ils n'arrêtaient pas de le taquiner, à ce qu'il entendait, sur la façon dont le short mettait en valeur ses cuisses, dont la couleur du tablier s'accordait avec ses yeux, et ainsi de suite-

« N'empêche, fit soudain la fille, j'aurais jamais deviné que tu irais jusqu'à te faire engager ici ! Même si je me doutais que tu passais tout ton temps ici pour voir… tu-sais-qui… »

Bien malgré lui, Eijirou s'arrêta brusquement dans la tâche qui l'occupait, à savoir le nettoyage d'une table située un peu plus loin. Comment ça, Katsuki était censé venir ici pour voir quelqu'un ?

« Mais en fait, reprit son amie, c'est bien un gros coup de foudre ! Hihi, qui aurait cru qu'on verrait un jour notre Katsuki aussi amoureux transi !  
– F-Ferme-la, sale garce ! T'as pas intérêt à te foutre de ma gueule !  
– Roh, mais non, c'est trop mignon !  
– Mais tu vas me foutre la paix, oui ou merde ?! »

Nouveaux éclats de rire.  
Mais l'autre serveur, lui, ne riait pas. En fait, d'un seul coup, son cœur semblait avoir triplé de poids dans sa poitrine ; et plus la discussion allait de bon train, plus il le sentait s'alourdir, encore et encore. Car à ce qu'il entendait, à ce qu'il comprenait, Katsuki avait… décidé de postuler au café parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un à qui il cherchait à plaire. Quelqu'un qui lui faisait carrément tourner la tête, s'il lisait correctement entre les lignes, quelqu'un dont il avait été complètement fou au premier regard-

Et comment Eijirou aurait-il pu seulement rêver de rivaliser avec ça ?

Franchement, et dire qu'il avait accaparé Katsuki depuis son arrivée au café, en plus… Alors qu'il s'était fait engager pour se rapprocher de quelqu'un en particulier… Et d'ailleurs, preuve qu'il avait dû bien lui taper sur le système, son collègue ne lui en avait jamais parlé – il ne savait même pas de qui il s'agissait. L'une de leurs clientes, peut-être ? Ou bien Ochaco ? Ou n'importe laquelle ou lequel autre de leurs collègues ?  
En fin de compte, le jeune homme passa le restant de ses heures de travail à ressasser ce genre de questions, et il eut beau s'efforcer de ne rien laisser paraître, il dut échouer lamentablement car plusieurs de ses clients réguliers lui conseillèrent de prendre des vacances ou d'aller se reposer un peu. Même sa cheffe, à vrai dire, lui proposa de s'en aller plus tôt que prévu dans la soirée, parce qu'elle le trouvait patraque et craignait qu'il ne soit en train de tomber malade ; et c'est à cela qu'il comprit qu'il devait mettre un terme à tout ça.

Il ne pouvait pas permettre que la qualité de son travail ne se dégrade, pas pour une histoire comme celle-ci. Il travaillait au _Café des Hommes virils_ , que diable ! Et d'accord, il aurait adoré avoir sa chance avec Katsuki, pouvoir l'inviter au restaurant un soir et le ramener chez lui après coup et caresser du bout des doigts tous les muscles puissants qui se cachaient sous sa peau souple ; mais se rendre malade parce que le blond avait des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre, c'était tout sauf viril. Katsuki avait le droit de s'intéresser à qui il voulait, et lui n'avait rien à dire. Il fallait qu'il accepte la situation comme un homme, qu'il enterre sa déception comme un homme, et surtout qu'il soit enfin un bon pote, comme un homme, pour ce mec qui était avant tout un ami précieux à ses yeux.  
Et le meilleur moyen, pour y parvenir, c'était sans aucun doute de se renseigner sur l'identité de la personne qui lui plaisait et de l'aider à réaliser son rêve.

Alors, tandis qu'ils étaient les deux derniers à retirer leur tablier et leur petit short et à enfiler à nouveau leurs vêtements de ville dans le vestiaire, ce soir-là, Eijirou laissa échapper un bref soupir déterminé et prit le taureau par les cornes, une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Au fait, Katsuki… commença-t-il, le ton sérieux mais compréhensif. Tu sais, quand tes potes étaient là, tout à l'heure ? »

À côté de lui, le blond se tendit.

« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ce qu'ils racontaient, 'fin, en partie… Et, heu… »

Cette fois-ci, son collègue pivota carrément sur ses talons pour lui jeter un regard plein d'appréhension autant que d'embarras, et bon sang il était vraiment _superbe_ avec ces rougeurs sur les joues et le torse nu, à mi-chemin d'enfiler son t-shirt, mais c'était pas la question. _Viril, Eijirou, reste viril._ Comme un vrai mec. _Courage et détermination !_

« Bordel de merde, lâcha toutefois l'autre homme, avant de tourner la tête. T'as compris quoi, exactement, tête de pioche ?  
– Qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui t'intéressait au café, répondit alors Eijirou, sincère. Et ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je sais pas qui c'est, mais… si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider à te rapprocher de lui ou d'elle, alors tu peux compter sur moi ! »

Voilà !  
Ça, c'était vraiment viril, comme déclaration ! Ni une, ni deux, il allait mettre de côté sa poitrine un peu douloureuse, et il allait tout déchirer pour aider un pote à choper la fille ou le mec qui faisait chavirer son cœur.  
Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut, le poing serré en guise d'encouragement – jusqu'à ce qu'il pose à nouveau les yeux sur Katsuki et qu'il se rende compte que celui-ci le fixait d'un regard vide, pratiquement dénué d'émotion. Même pas en colère ou agacé ou embarrassé, juste… un peu, quelque part, dans le coin de l'iris, _désespéré_.

« Mais tu te fous de ma gueule. »

Heu… Non ? Enfin, ça avait jamais été son attention-

« Putain, j'en reviens pas. Eijirou, c'est genre la deuxième chose que je me suis dite en te voyant, mais _bordel._ Qu'est-ce que tu es _con_. »

… Okay, il aimait bien Katsuki, _vraiment_ bien même, peut-être même au point où il ne serait pas contre l'idée de se promener avec lui main dans la main au clair de lune, mais là, ça commençait à être un poil blessant. Même pour lui.  
Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester plus qu'en fronçant un sourcil d'incompréhension, cela dit, l'autre homme avait enfilé son t-shirt, attrapé ses affaires, et lui tournait déjà le dos – mais il prit le temps de lui jeter un dernier regard avant de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Le seul crétin des îles qui me fait bander depuis le premier jour dans ce putain de café, c'est toi, espèce de triple buse ! »

… Attends, _quoi_?  
Une fois qu'il eut fini de lui hurler littéralement dessus, le ton frustré et en colère et les traits courbés de rage, Katsuki enfonça brusquement la poignée de la porte – c'est alors qu'Eijirou eut le réflexe de bondir en avant, de poser une main sur son avant-bras, d'essayer de capter son regard.

« Attends ! s'écria-t-il, d'instinct, tout en essayant de s'y retrouver au milieu des pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Attends, Katsuki, t'es… T'es sérieux ?  
– Bien sûr que oui, pauvre cloche ! » Cette fois-ci, il y avait comme une lueur de souffrance, de trahison dans son regard, et son collègue sentit la culpabilité lui ronger les entrailles. « Mais bon, vu que tu ressens pas la même chose, laisse tomber. J'me casse. »

Mais-  
Okay, d'accord, il était stupide à en crever parfois, il voulait bien le reconnaître. Mais il avait beau avoir encore un peu de peine à assimiler l'information, si Katsuki l'appréciait bel et bien autant que lui s'était attaché à lui…  
Ça aurait juste été complètement pas viril du tout de le laisser croire qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, de le laisser partir, de le laisser continuer sa soirée avec cet air morose au visage ; et donc il prit son courage à deux mains, n'hésita plus, et lorsque le blond essaya de se dégager il le retint de toutes ses forces.

« Pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-il, avant que Katsuki n'ait pu faire mine d'exploser encore de colère et de déception. Au contraire, je ressens _exactement_ la même chose ! Mec, t'es tellement viril, t'es… »

Superbe. Drôle. Impressionnant. Fantastique. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop excitant quand il préparait les sorbets à la Stallone en cuisine, ou quand il allait les servir en salle, ou quand il, heu, existait en général, _surtout_ dans l'ensemble petit short et tablier que leur imposait le café.  
Et tellement séduisant, là, maintenant, alors qu'il le fusillait d'un regard perdu entre la colère, l'incompréhension, la peur, et peut-être, peut-être, une dose d'espoir ; tellement _parfait_ , là, maintenant, alors qu'Eijirou avait la certitude que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

« … T'es mon idéal masculin, laissa-t-il alors échapper, avec sincérité. Je te jure, j'ai jamais- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.  
Sans crier gare, Katsuki avait passé les bras autour de son cou, glissé une main dans sa nuque puis entre ses omoplates tandis que l'autre remontait dans ses cheveux ; et Eijirou s'arrêta net lorsqu'il sentit un agréable frisson remonter le long de son échine.

« Ta gueule, bouffon, lui intima l'homme désormais contre lui, mais sans méchanceté. Juste… ferme-la. »

 _Et embrasse-moi_.  
C'est ce qu'Eijirou crut comprendre, en tout cas, à la façon dont ses paupières ne tardèrent pas à s'abaisser et dont il l'attira contre lui – il ne perdit pas le temps de chercher à obtenir quelque confirmation, cela dit. Non, le cœur bondissant d'excitation dans sa poitrine, il se contenta de réprimer le large sourire qui menaçait de déformer la courbe de ses lèvres, puis il posa les deux mains sur les hanches du garçon entre ses bras, le pressa contre la porte dans son dos, et enfin, l'embrassa.  
Enfin – il voulut l'embrasser tendrement, à vrai dire, jouer du bout de la langue avec ses lèvres pendant que ses mains cherchaient le courage de se glisser sous son t-shirt, mais Katsuki avait d'autres idées en tête. Sitôt que l'autre homme s'empara de ses lèvres, il les entrouvrit, s'efforça d'attraper les siennes entre ses dents, rencontra sa langue de la sienne sans la moindre douceur ; et bientôt leurs souffles étaient haletants et se mêlaient et ils avaient chaud, et les mains du blond étaient descendues jusqu'à attraper son col pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas, jamais, mais Eijirou n'en avait pas la moindre intention. Non, franchement, là, il se voyait bien passer le restant de ses jours à palper le fessier de la beauté divine contre lui, et à sentir son bassin se frotter contre le sien comme le désir bouillonnait dans son estomac à chaque seconde un peu plus intensément.

« Katsuki… souffla-t-il, la tête lui tournant presque, la respiration erratique. J'ai tellement envie de toi… »

Alors le blond s'éloigna de lui et balança la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce que son crâne rencontre le bois de la porte, tout ça pour lui jeter le regard le plus _agacé_ et en même temps fou d'envie qu'il lui ait été donné de recevoir.

« Putain, _enfin_ , maugréa-t-il. Ça fait deux semaines que j'essaie de t'allumer, connard. »

Pour toute réponse, Eijirou s'autorisa enfin à éclater de rire, et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres humides avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. De lui adresser un sourire tendre, sincère, un peu timide, et un peu amoureux peut-être.

« Bon, ben… On va chez toi ou chez moi ? »

* * *

... Fin ? 8)


End file.
